A method apparatus as disclosed for use in removing decals from surfaces, and more particularly to a steam applicator for removing decals such as logos and signs from painted metal surface including the side surfaces of vehicles.
It is customary for companies to have logos to advertise their service on the side of their vehicles. Tractor trailer often bear the owner""s trademarks and company information on their sides. Trucks often indicate the owner""s name on the cab doors. Vans and other smaller vehicles often display the company names from logos on the side panel of the vehicles.
Normally the logos, signs and advertisements are decals which are adhered to surfaces of the vehicles. Many times the vehicle surfaces are painted metal, such as painted aluminum or steel tractor trailer bodies. Obviously other vehicles could have other surfaces as well.
When the owner decides to sell the vehicle, it is often desirable to remove the owner""s decals from the vehicle in order to maximize the resale value of the vehicle. Traditional methods of a to remove decals include utilizing a propane torch to administer a flame proximate to the decal which softens the adhesive and allows the decal to be pulled from the truck. Unfortunately, the direct application of heat also xe2x80x9ccooksxe2x80x9d the decal and may potentially burn the vehicle. This could result in a discoloration of the paint on the vehicle which is undesirable. Additionally, when direct heat is applied to a decal, it tends to cook which reduces the resiliency of the decal. Accordingly, it may crack or tear, making removal of the decal difficult.
In addition to propane torches, heat guns have also been utilized to remove decals. Once again, there is the danger of burning the vehicle. Furthermore, in order to remove the label, the heat gun or torch must be set aside while the operator removes the decal since it would not be wise to put one""s hands in front of the heat gun or torch in order to pull the decal while applying heat. The operator must be careful where the heat gun is placed so that fires or burns are not inadvertently caused.
Another method of removing decals is the application of a high pressure and narrowly directed stream of water to the decal. Pressurized water in excess of 3000 pounds per square inch (psi) has been utilized for this purpose. Unfortunately, if the paint on the vehicle is not of the highest quality, this high pressure water may remove the paint as well as the decal from the vehicle. This does not maximize the resale value of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists to remove decals from vehicles which does not damage the vehicle.
Another need exists for an apparatus and method to utilize low pressure steam to moisturize the decal.
Another need exists for low pressure steam to elevate the temperature of the vehicle below a decal.
Another need exists to rubberize a decal to assist in its removal.
Accordingly, a decal removal apparatus includes a water supply, a boiler, a conduit and an applicator for providing low pressure steam to a surface having a decal thereon. The applicator preferably includes a sealed cavity which contains the steam to a specific location relative to the vehicle. The direct application of steam elevates the temperature of the vehicle which is believed to soften the adhesive. Moisturizing the adhesive through the application of steam is believed to further soften the adhesive allowing the decal to be relatively easily removed from the vehicle.
Since low pressure steam is utilized instead of high pressure water or direct dry heat, there is a relatively low risk of damaging the surface of the vehicle as compared to the other prior art techniques. Furthermore, the application of steam to the decal tends to xe2x80x9crubberizexe2x80x9d the decal allowing it to be stretched as opposed to xe2x80x9ccookingxe2x80x9d the decal which results from the direct application of heat which makes the decal brittle and difficult to remove. The xe2x80x9crubberizedxe2x80x9d decal has been found more easily removable than the xe2x80x9ccookedxe2x80x9d decal by the applicant. The boiler of the apparatus preferably includes a water level control valve to insure a continuous supply of steam to the applicator without requiring the operator to cease using the applicator to tend to the boiler water level during normal operation.